


first kisses

by vanimiel



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanimiel/pseuds/vanimiel
Summary: Sometimes they take longer than you'd like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was too short for ao3 imo but my friends told me otherwise so here it is. i spat this out at 2 am while sleep deprived i hope u enjoy it

And, at long last, after what seems like years, decades, eons, Corvo kisses the Outsider. 

It is not full of passion and lust. It is slow, tight-lipped, a statement of fact more than of emotion. You’re one of the most constant things in my life, says the kiss. Years and years of patience and watching and confidence and sorrow, says the kiss. Understanding and acceptance, says the kiss. You deserve this, I deserve this; says the kiss. 

The Outsider, more than a little pleased at Corvo’s sudden boldness, keeps his hands behind his back but parts his lips, ever so slightly, testing the waters. Corvo does nothing but press two fingers to his jaw. Ah, well, he thinks. Perhaps another time. 

Mere seconds pass, but it feels so much longer, here in the Void. Corvo pulls away, straight-faced, looking straight into the Outsider’s abyssal eyes. He is smiling. 

“Corvo,” says the Outsider. “You never fail to surprise." 

Corvo tilts his head back, brows drawn, the corner of his mouth turning just so slightly upwards. "Good,” he says, “I like to keep you on your toes.”


End file.
